My Future Omega
by BlackHime13
Summary: Su vida se centraba en su trabajo. Nada importaba más que ser el mejor, ser perfecto. Hasta que le conoció a él. Al omega más interesante que alguna vez tuvo el placer de conocer. Así es como su historia empezó. / Akakuro - Romance - Mafia AU - Omegaverse
1. My Future Alfa

_**Mafia AU - Akakuro - Romance - Omegaverse**_

* * *

En definitiva, no era capaz de comprender el actuar de ese beta. ¿Por qué molestarse en intentar huir cuando estaba más que claro que no sería capaz de lograrlo?

Aunque debía de admitir que este había hecho un gran trabajo a la hora de distraer a sus perseguidores y esconderse de ellos... Claro que aquello a duras penas y se prolongó como unos 5 minutos más o menos. ¡Por favor! ¡Qué estaba tratando con alfas! ¡Con solo oler su aroma una vez ya era suficiente para poder rastrearle hasta los confines de la Tierra de ser necesario! Ciertamente, los betas no suelen tener y/o desprender un aroma distintivo como sus compañeros alfas, o como los omegas, pero no era necesario que lo hicieran.

No. Lo único que se necesitaba era un olor. Cualquier cosa servía: el del tabaco si se era fumador, el de detergente de la ropa, incluso la colonia servía. Por supuesto que este beta en particular era portador de cierto aroma que nunca en su vida sería capaz de no reconocer, no teniendo en cuenta a lo que él mismo se dedicaba: químicos. Específicamente los utilizados a la hora de elaborar metanfetamina.

Desde hacía un par de semanas que se había percatado de la presencia de un narcotraficante llevando a cabo negocios en su propio territorio... ¡Su territorio! Por descontado, mandó a sus mejores hombres a investigar el caso. No iba a premitir que un ser tan bajo hiciera lo que quisiera bajo sus narices y no darle su merecido. Toda falta cometida a su persona era merecedora de un amplio, duradero y extremadamente dolorosa tortura, hmp castigo, quería decir castigo.

A paso tranquilo siguió el rastro dejado por ese hombre hasta llegar por fin a su destino. Alzó una ceja al reconocer el establecimiento que ese inepto criminal había escogido. Una librería... chasqueó la lengua como forma de mostrar su molestia. No solo estaba situada en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad sino que al ser todavía temprano, las 10:30 am según su reloj de pulsera, definitivamente encontraría varios clientes dentro. Clientes que podrían convertirse en potenciales rehenes. Gruñó dado que ese insecto iba armado y cuando un animal se encuentra amenazado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar su propio pellejo.

Sin perder más tiempo, se adentró al lugar e inmediatamente notó que este no era particularmente grande, pero se encontraba muy bien mantenido y resultaba simplemente acogedor. Anotó mentalmente el volver bajo otras, y mejores, circunstancias a relajarse leyendo. Solo dios, y él mismo, sabía lo mucho que necesitaba el descanso. Un momento de paz y tranquilidad solo acompañado por libros y té. Una leve sonrisa, prácticamente imperceptible, se mostró en su rostro sin que se percatara de ello. La idea le hizo tan contento que casi olvidó la razón por la cual se encontraba allí en primer lugar.

Claro está, hasta que escuchó el grito de una mujer. Al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la conmoción vio a su hombre apuntando con su arma directamente a la sien de una joven omega. La chica a duras penas y tendría 15 años, de complexión delgada y estatura baja, unos 140 cm, su olor y expresión facial denotaban con suma claridad lo aterrorizada que se sentía.

Suspiró cansado ante los actos definitivamente desesperados y, en su más sincera y humilde opinión, completamente inútiles. Como era de esperar este comenzó el típico discurso de todo criminal con rehenes en su posesión solo que no tenía mucho caso hacerlo puesto que él no era policía. Poco le importaba la vida de la mocosa, pero no debía dejar que su clara exasperación se mostrara en su expresión. No que fuese posible, por supuesto. Hacía muchos años que había perfeccionado el manejo de su expresión, tanto facial como corporal. Se podía decir que era un maestro en ese arte. Él era el mejor. Él era el rey. ¿Quién se creía esa escoria como para intentar negociar con su persona? Mucho menos extorsionarle. Nadie podía ganar al Emperador. A la perfección personificada.

A pasos tranquilos; facciones, actitud y pose relajada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su ajustado y caro traje; fue acercándose al contrario quien notando el aura dominante que desprendía su persona, comenzó a retroceder y temblar ligeramente.

Intentó duramente, algo por lo cual le daba un poco de crédito al hombre, el mantener su tono demandante y autoritario, pero su tono de voz subió una octava y delató sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se instauró en sus labios, los cuales lamió, ansioso por atraparle y comenzar con su castigo. Disfrutaría enormemente el jugar con ese pequeño y patético animal.

Fue en ese instante, donde la tensión podía palparse en el aire, que ocurrió algo inesperado e impredecible. El beta gruñó de dolor, soltando en el proceso a su rehén y al girarse ligeramente, dejó ver a un joven de cabello azul cielo, ojos de un precioso azul bebé, estatura baja (incluso más que la suya propia), piel de porcelana y complexión delgada.

Por su olor, una intoxicante fragancia a libros y vainilla, le reconoció como de género omega. Este sujetaba con su diestra un grueso libro y supo entonces que había golpeado al hombre enfrente suyo con dicho objeto. Sin dudar ni un segundo o temer por lo que le pasaría, y aquello le llamó la atención como nunca antes nadie había logrado.

\- Señor cliente, si no tiene la intención de comprar o por lo menos mantener la compostura, le pido amablemente que se retire. Se encuentra perturbando a lo demás presentes. - demandó con voz y rostro impasible, pero en sus orbes brillaba la determinación y furia.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Nadie allí dentro se movió en lo más mínimo. Fue él mismo quién, sin percatarse o poder evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas. Le importó poco que los demás clientes le miraran como si le faltaran unos cuantos tornillos, cosa que no negaba que fuese así, pero eso a nadie le importaba. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos a esos azules los cuales ahora le observaban con cierta curiosidad junto a una ceja alzada, indicando de forma clara, pero al mismo tiempo sutil, que quería una explicación por su actuar.

Observó con absoluta minuciosidad al peliazul y sonrió de forma ladeada, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Todavía tenía un asunto pendiente y eso era prioritario en ese momento, no el interesante bibliotecario. Ya tendría tiempo para él más tarde o en un futuro próximo. Se acercó al par y sin miramientos golpeó la nuca del beta con fuerza ocasionando que este cayera al suelo de rodillas y pocos segundos después el resto de su cuerpo le siguió. Este no pudo hacer nada en su defensa pues como todavía permanecía petrificado y anonadado por el actuar del omega, fue demasiado tarde para cuando se percató de la cercanía del temible y aterrador alfa. Un solo golpe fue suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Un mensaje enviado más tarde y su mano derecha, quien permanecía en la calle a la espera de las siguientes instrucciones de su jefe, apareció para llevarse al hombre. Dejándolo de nuevo a solas con el omega, aunque no sin antes dirigir una inquisidora mirada hacía él la cual exigía respuestas. Rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña para que se retirara. Ya luego respondería a sus preguntas, si tenía ganas claro está. Con la molestia fuera de su camino, finalmente podía centrarse en el espécimen de ser humano más interesante que haya conocido en sus muy largos 26 años de vida. Teniendo en cuenta a lo que se dedicaba si que era mucho tiempo viviendo, pensó para si mismo soltando una risita divertida.

\- Al parecer, ya finalizó lo que había venido a hacer. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? - la misma voz monótona le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió pues estaba claro que el contrario se sentía irritado y no quería seguir en su presencia. No le culpaba. Era evidente que tuvo mucho que ver en toda esa molesta situación, sobretodo a ojos del peliazul.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo quedarme a disfrutar de este magnífico lugar? - contraatacó sin borrar la diversión de su expresión y tono de voz. Por la ceja alzada que recibió en respuesta, claramente su presencia no era muy bien recibida, pero como seguía siendo un cliente no era educado ni profesional el hacerle fuera sin más.

Por lo visto, el joven llegó a la misma conclusión que él y se dio la media vuelta al tiempo en que comenzaba a alejarse, seguro que para seguir haciendo su trabajo. Aquella acción no le gustó al alfa. ¿Acaso pretendía ignorarle? Eso no iba a permitirlo. Ese joven era el primero en interesarle de una forma genuina y no iba a dejarle escapar. No sin, al menos, ser conocedor de su nombre. Con tal solo eso ya sería capaz de investigarle en profundidad.

Sin perder ni un segundo caminó hacia el mismo sitio que el joven de cabellos azulados, encontrándolo poco después sentado cómodamente en el mostrador del lugar con un libro en sus manos y un batido, que por el olor reconoció como de sabor a vainilla (cosa que le hizo querer reír divertido, pero se contuvo de hacer), sobre la mesa en el lado derecho, dejando el centro libre por si algún cliente quería y/o necesitaba depositar algunos libros sobre este.

Le vio mover la nariz y fruncir casi imperceptiblemente el ceño, seguro que captando su aroma, y sin apartar la mirada de su pequeño objeto de entretenimiento habló.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? - el desinterés en su voz le pareció interesante, pero irritante al mismo tiempo. Lo primero por que nunca había conocido a nadie que controlara tan bien sus expresiones como si mismo, si no era eso es que el joven tendría que haber nacido de aquella forma, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera enmascarando sus emociones sino que realmente no sentía interés hacia el alfa, cosa que se negaba a ver como posible pues su orgullo no se lo permitía. Lo segundo por lo mismo, por que nadie había sido capaz de ignorar su presencia o no prestarle atención.

Desde que tiene memoria, las miradas hacia su personas eran parte de su día a día, daba igual la intención detrás de esta: lujuria, miedo, asombro... nombra lo que quieras que sabría decirte al menos una ocasión en la cual fuese mirado de esa forma, excepto en ese momento. Nunca nadie había pasado tan olímpicamente de él y eso era totalmente inaceptable.

\- Es de mala educación no mirar a la gente a la cara cuando te diriges a ella, ¿no crees? - respondió con la clara intención de molestar al contrario para que este le mirara. Un bufido es lo que recibió como respuesta, acompañado por el sonido de una hoja de papel siendo pasada.

\- Y es de mala educación perturbar la tranquilidad de un establecimiento. - espetó el contrario todavía sin dirigir su vista hacia el alfa.

\- Me disculparé entonces por el disturbio ocasionado hace unos momentos. Reconoceré que tuve algo de culpa, pero siendo absolutamente sincero espero que comprenda que no era mi intención el que algo de ese calibre sucediera en un lugar tan maravilloso como este. - habló lo más sincero que pudo, intentando sonar genuino en su disculpa.

\- Supongo que en eso tiene razón. Nadie es perfecto después de todo. - comentó el omega y él sintió como si una flecha atravesara su orgullo, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso. Estaba seguro que el contrario no sabía lo mucho que ese comentario le había dolido. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando por fin los ojos del contrario se encontraron con los suyos. - Bueno, acepto la disculpa, pero si me permite ser sincero a mi también, espero que algo como lo sucedido anteriormente no vuelva a ocurrir. - pidió, aunque por el brillo en esos orbes azules, el pelirrojo comprendió que era más bien una advertencia. Una promesa de sufrimiento si desobedecía o no cumplía con los deseos ajenos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero, un sentimiento de emoción embargándolo por completo. Olvidó la herida que las palabras del omega le causaron pues ciertamente ese joven era cada vez más y más interesante y atrayente. Había algo en su persona que le atraía como si de un imán se tratara.

\- Te aseguro que no dejaré que se repita de nuevo. Tienes mi palabra. - prometió con la mano sobre el corazón al tiempo en que se inclinaba en una leve reverencia. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, el omega pudo presenciar un brillo intenso en los peculiares ojos heterocromáticos que el alfa poseía, lo que le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. El aura de ese hombre era intensa, incluso de cierta forma intimidante, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía su corazón se aceleró al ser el objeto de atención del más alto.

Ese fue un detalle que no había notado anteriormente. No era usual en un alfa el tener una estatura baja, bueno más baja que la media al menos, aunque de todas formas seguía siendo varios centímetros más alto que su persona. Mientras él ostentaba 163 cm de altura, el contrario debía de ser unos 10 cm más alto. Aquello le agradó de sobremanera pues se sentía harto de que todos los alfas que había conocido hasta la fecha, le miraran desde arriba. A ver, que un poco de diferencia en sus estaturas estaba bien, pero no cuando era más de medio metro. En casos como ese se sentía como un niño de primaria siendo acompañado por su hermano mayor o , en algunos casos, hasta por su padre.

Sin embargo, con el pelirrojo solo tenía que levantar un poco el rostro y quizás ponerse ligeramente de puntillas para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Ese pensamiento hizo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas y por lo pálido de su tez era inevitable que el contrario lo notara, quien alzó una de sus finas cejas a son de pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo pudo notar como una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en ese rostro de porcelana. Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, negándose a proporcionarle más entretenimiento al hombre en frente suyo, el cual claramente parecía estar disfrutando enormemente con su actitud.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, dependiendo de a cual de lo dos le preguntes, el móvil del pelirrojo sonó. Si hubiese sido por él, no habría respondido, pero el tono de llamada que sonaba era el que puso cuando algo era urgente y necesitaba de su persona para solucionar cual fuese que fuera el problema. Sabiendo que tenía que atender suspiró, gesto que se convirtió en un gruñido inconforme cuando el peliazul aprovechó para volver a su libro. Descolgó aguantando las ganas de mandar al diablo a la persona al otro lado.

Chasqueó la lengua enojado cuando oyó el reporte de uno de sus subordinados. Al parecer esa escoria de antes tenía ciertos contactos y tendría que regresar a la mansión para planear su siguiente movimiento. A cada palabra que salía de la boca del contrario más irritado se encontraba, y eso ocasionó que no se percatara de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su aroma hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio al de ojos celestes removerse incómodo en su asiento, además de soltar un leve quejido ante el claramente furioso alfa delante de su persona.

Intentó controlar sus emociones, pero la otra persona seguía hablando por lo que estaba tentando a gritarle, colgar y lanzar el aparato electrónico contra la pared más cercana, lo cual no era bueno por que era la que se encontraba justo detrás del lindo omega al que quería impresionar no asustar.

Por suerte, nada de aquello sucedió dado que su nariz fue asaltada por un increíblemente relajante y encantador aroma, el cual reconoció y asoció de inmediato a dicho omega. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de la fragancia a libros y vainilla del joven, lo que ocasionó que su cuerpo se relajara notablemente. Volvió a centrar su atención en el peliazul quien seguía sin mirarle, pero en esta ocasión su rostro había sido apoderado por un intenso tono rosado, algo que le hacía ver encantador a su humilde parecer.

Por lo visto, el adorable ojiazul estaba intentando tranquilizarle, y por lo rojo de sus mejilla y el tono avergonzado de su aroma, supo que fue algo que no había planeado hacer. Instintivamente, era la mejor palabra para definir su actuar. Pudo deducir que su parte omega había reaccionado a su alfa y por ello había intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin quererlo realmente, una leve risita divertida escapó de sus labios, callando a la otra persona quien hasta ese momento continuaba hablando a través del teléfono. Por otra parte el de menor estatura se sonrojó aún más. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro dejó escapar su aroma, esta vez más suave y dulce, con la intención de agradecerle el gesto al peliazul.

El omega abrió levemente los ojos en sorpresa para a continuación relajarse en su asiento, comprendiendo que su actuar fue bien recibido y el alfa no iba a molestarse más por su culpa. Después de todo, no todos los alfas y omegas reaccionan de la misma forma ante el olor de otra persona. En ocasiones, aunque las intenciones sean buenas, las cosas podían empeorar por ello. Entre dos personas emparejadas el resultado siempre era positivo, pero entre desconocidos, e incluso amigos en muchas ocasiones, era una apuesta arriesgada.

Un alfa podría enfurecer ante el intento de un omega al cual no respeta o por el que no siente ningún interés, después de todo, este se sentiría ofendido al ver que alguien inferior quiere controlar sus emociones o influenciar su forma de comportarse. Por otra parte, un omega no reaccionará de forma violenta como un alfa haría, sino más bien se asustará o sentirá ansioso, dado que el alfa en cuestión puede no ser de su confianza y eso le hará sentir inseguro, atrapado y/o acorralado. Casi siempre, cuando sucedían ese tipo de situaciones, lo mejor era contactar con alguna persona que conozca al alfa u omega y esperar que pueda ayudar.

El peliazul se sintió realmente aliviado de haber podido ayudar al pelirrojo, incluso si su actuar había sido completamente instintivo y espontaneo. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sintió pánico y vergüenza, pero en vez de lo gritos que esperaba que el más alto le dirigiera, el de ojos heterocromáticos parecía divertido y agradecido por ello a partes iguales.

Permaneció observándole mientras hablaba por el móvil, aunque no estaba particularmente interesado en lo que decía sino en su postura, gestos y aroma. La primera era más relajada, sus expresiones faciales se encontraban completamente bajo control nuevamente y su aroma se había suavizado considerablemente.

Lo segundo hizo que una chispa de curiosidad se encendiera en él. Nunca en su vida había conocido a un alfa el cual fuese capaz de mantener la compostura de semejante forma. Casi todos a quienes había conocido a lo largo de su vida eran ruidosos, altaneros y volátiles. Odiaba a la gente engreída, quienes por el mero hecho de presentar el género secundario considerado como el superior creían que ya tenían derecho a insultar u ordenar a los demás.

Ese alfa, en cambio, se notaba que confiaba en sus habilidades y se enorgullecía de ellas, pero estaba claro que era por que había trabajado en ellas. Un alfa con semejante aura y aroma es uno que se ha esforzado en su vida, quien ha llegado hasta donde está porque se lo ha ganado usando la cabeza y no solo la fuerza bruta.

Podía verlo en su postura, en su forma de hablar, incluso en el brillo de sus ojos. El pelirrojo era alguien peligroso en muchos sentidos y lo que más le asustaba era que él había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción por el alfa y, por lo que había observado hasta ese momento, el sentimiento era claramente mutuo.

Tan concentrado se encontraba entre sus propios pensamientos que no se percató cuando el más alto terminó su conversación, colgando el teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo derecho del traje que portaba, y ahora se encontraba mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada y hasta cierto punto orgullosa y satisfecha en su cara.

\- Seijuuro. - oyó de repente lo que ocasionó que saltara en su lugar y le mirara sorprendido y sin comprender.

\- ¿Disculpa? - murmuró confundido.

\- Ese es mi nombre. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo, teniendo en cuenta la forma tan fija en que me mirabas hasta hace unos segundos. - respondió con cierto toque de diversión en su voz. El peliazul se sonrojó de tal forma que hasta sus orejas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado, complaciendo al alfa de sobremanera. Quien vio como el de ojos celestes intentaba formular una respuesta convincente, pero su nerviosismo le delataba. - ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre? Es lo educado en este tipo de situaciones. - volvió a hablar.

\- Se presentó por su cuenta. ¿Por qué debería de corresponder? - cuestionó en un leve susurro a la vez en que apartaba la mirada del contrario y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, en un claro gesto defensivo.

\- Primero, no me trates de usted. Por lo que he observado nuestras edades no pueden diferir mucho y tanta formalidad es molesto. Segundo, como dije es lo más educado. Tercero, y más importante, es mi forma de mostrar interés y deseo de conocerte mejor. Y antes de que intentes negarlo, se que tú también sientes lo mismo o al menos una leve curiosidad por saber más sobre mi. - argumentó y supo por el suspiro que escapó de los labios color durazno del contrario que este no iba a hacerse de rogar.

\- De acuerdo... pero que sepas que en el momento en el cual te pida que te marches, deberás hacerlo, ¿queda claro? - declaró con el mismo brillo de determinación que antes en sus ojos lo cual encantó al alfa aún más, quien sonrió y asintió sin decir ni una palabra más. - Mi nombre es Tetsuya. - reveló por fin y la sonrisa del más alto aumentó por ello.

\- Es un placer el haberte conocido. - dijo besando el dorso de la mano ajena, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al peliazul. - Me encantaría seguir disfrutando de tu compañía, pero lamentablemente, tengo algunos asuntos que atender y los cuales no puedo aplazar. - explicó algo molesto por ello y cuando vio al contrario asentir en comprensión, asintió satisfecho. - Prometo volver a verte lo más pronto que me sea posible Tetsuya. - prometió para besar de nuevo la extremidad que seguía sosteniendo y a continuación dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, desapareciendo por después de la vista celeste.

El omega permaneció allí sentado, mirando en dirección a donde el alfa había desaparecido, completamente estupefacto, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de anticipación y emoción comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado, sus orejas y mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas a más no poder y, por último, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Inconscientemente, llevó la mano que el contrario había besado hasta sus propios labios, rozando exactamente el mismo lugar que el más alto. Cuando se percató de su acción, gimió avergonzado y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, no pudiendo creer que con una simple acción el pelirrojo le hiciera perder la compostura y tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Como supuso, el alfa era peligroso y estaba más que seguro que no sería capaz de escapar de semejante depredador.

FIN

* * *

_**Había más que quería escribir, pero no me gustaba como quedaba ;_; así que he decidido dejarlo aquí.**_

_**Si algún día consigo escribir algo más que me deje satisfecha, entonces lo subiré como un segundo cap. n.n**_


	2. Mine Forever

**Sé que han pasado varios meses desde que subí el fic y aunque marcaba finalizado llevo un tiempo con la idea en la cabeza, por lo que decidí hacer un segundo capítulo. Contiene un poco de anguish.**

* * *

Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas junto a un sentimiento de pesadez recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su respiración se encontraba agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo durante un largo período de tiempo, cosa imposible porque su aguante no se lo permitía. Él es el tipo de personas que en cuanto terminó el instituto y las clases de educación física obligatorias terminaron, su relación con el deporte también lo hizo. No era particularmente afecto al ejercicio y todo lo que este conllevaba: sudar, respiración agitada, corazón acelerado, dolor muscular, etc. Prefería ver un buen partido por la televisión a ser partícipe de uno.

Genial, ahora le había dado por desvariar. Eso no era propio de su persona. Intentó tranquilizar a su revolucionado corazón y nuevamente intentó abrir sus ojos. Esta vez lo consiguió, pero lo que vio hizo que el aliento se le parara y su corazón diera un vuelco. En ese momento y por algún motivo que no comprendía, se encontraba en una especie de celda. No había barrotes, pero por las paredes de piedra, la falta de ventanas, la única luz sobre la puerta de hierro y sobretodo, las cadenas que mantenían sus brazos atados y ligeramente elevados hacia el techo, eran evidencia suficiente.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora intentando sin mucho éxito recordar lo que había sucedido para que él terminara en ese tipo de lugar. Chasqueó la lengua cuando nada vino a su mente. Lo último que recordaba era cerrar la librería por el día para irse a casa.

Frunció el ceño cuando un olor que reconoció de inmediato como el suyo, llegó a sus fosas nasales. Era demasiado potente, como si su cuerpo se preparara para su celo, lo cual no tenía sentido por que todavía faltaba un mes para su ciclo. Se tensó cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza. Aunque era imposible. Él no era nada especial. No había ninguna razón para que nadie le drogara... ¿verdad? Pero la habitación, el sentir su cuerpo más caliente de lo habitual, su aroma potenciado, las cadenas impidiéndole moverse mucho... tenía toda la pinta de ser un secuestro para el tráfico de omegas.

\- Cálmate... - se dijo a si mismo en voz casi inaudible. - No sirve de nada entrar en pánico... respira y piensa... - siguió murmurando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que logró controlar a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No había nada que pudiera darle una idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, suspiró y decidió centrarse en otra cosa. Como por ejemplo la falta de gran parte de su ropa. Frunció el ceño al sentir lo frías que se sentían sus piernas, sus desnudas piernas. Se removió un poco y notó la tela de su ropa interior lo que le tranquilizó considerablemente. Bien. Por lo menos llevaba aquello y la camisa. Aunque notó algo diferente en lo último. Era demasiado grande pues le caía por uno de sus hombros y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Definitivamente no le pertenecía a él.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, pero esta vez intentó localizar algún olor diferente al propio. Nada. Solo había su olor en aquella habitación. Aquello era extraño. ¿Por que alguien se molestaría en desvestirle, cambiarle de ropa y encima asegurarse de que no había rastro de otro aroma? Si querían asustarle tener aromas desconocidos le mantendría en un estado mayor de pánico, lo que nublaría su juicio en gran parte. No tenía sentido. Además que su omega se encontraba más o menos tranquilo, puesto que percibía que nadie le había puesto la mano encima.

Decidió dejar ese tema por el momento. No servía de nada cuestionar el razonamiento de quien fuese que le haya secuestrado. Puede que ni siquiera tenga lo que se llama sentido común. Así que desvió su atención a las cadenas. Estas colgaban del techo y eran lo suficientemente largas como para que pudiera bajar los brazos hasta sus hombros, seguía sin ser una posición cómoda, pero por lo menos le ayudaba a relajar un poco los músculos, no era lo mismo tener los brazos alzados completamente a poder doblarlos de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminado su escaneo de la habitación decidió volver a cerrar lo ojos. La luz era lo suficientemente tenue como para no molestarle a la vista, pero como su temperatura corporal seguía subiendo para prepararse para su celo, la cabeza le estaba dando un poco de vueltas. Se sentía acalorado, mareado y asqueado. Eso último porque podía notar el sudor acumularse en sus partes más íntimas y era algo completamente desagradable.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fue sacado de su estado de semi-tranquilidad cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y el cuarto se iluminó mucho más.

~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~ /~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~

\- ¿Qué queréis decir con que no está? - la voz que hizo aquella pregunta podía parecer calmada, pero los ojos de aquella persona demostraban la verdad. Se encontraba furioso y como no consiguiera una respuesta satisfactoria alguien moriría en los próximos minutos.

\- Fuimos a buscarle a su apartamento, pero no se encontraba allí. Después de preguntar al portero mencionó que no había llegado aún. - respondió tentativamente un hombre de cabellos verdes con gafas. Ante el ceño fruncido de su jefe decidió continuar. - Procedimos a ir a la librería para ver si continuaba allí por alguna razón, pero todo estaba cerrado como de costumbre. Entonces hablamos con el portero del restaurante de enfrente para ver si sabía algo y nos dijo que le vio irse a la hora de siempre, pero que extrañamente no vio su coche. Al parecer siempre aparca en el callejón detrás de la tienda y la única forma de salir es por delante de la misma, pero esta vez le vio entrar andando como de costumbre con la excepción que no salió. - explicó intentado permanecer tranquilo, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el aura maligna que estaba comenzando a rodear a su jefe.

\- Sigue. - ordenó mirándole fijamente.

\- Corrimos a verificar si algo malo había pasado, pero su coche seguía allí. No había ningún signo de lucha alrededor del automóvil. Luego miramos si podíamos encontrar algo dentro del coche y... - paró para tragar pesadamente. Lo que iba a decir de seguro que ocasionaría su muerte. - Encontramos todas sus cosas dentro: móvil, cartera, llaves, etc. No parecía que faltara nada. Más bien había algo que definitivamente no era suyo. - confesó apartando la mirada. Sus compañero quienes habían permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo parecían nerviosos, temblaban ligeramente y no miraban a su jefe a la cara, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¿Qué era Shintaro? - exigió saber el pelirrojo quien seguía con su impasible rostro y voz calmadas. Si no fuera por que ellos sabían que su jefe estaba a un suspiro de perder la compostura... ¡no querían terminar envueltos en un baño de sangre!

\- Era... un DVD sin nombre ni nada que indicara qué contenía. Como nos pareció extraño volvimos a hablar con el portero y mencionó que vio a un grupo de hombres entrar al callejón un par de horas más tarde a cuando vio por última vez a Kuroko. No pudo describirlos por que todos llevaban una gorra y solo les vio de espaldas. - obedeció y contó todo lo que sabía sobre el tema.

\- ¿Qué hay dentro? Y no te atrevas a mentirme Shintaro. Sé que lo viste y claramente estás nervioso por lo que contiene. Sabes que es algo que no me gustará y estás tanteando el terreno cosa que me está irritando de sobremanera. Si no me dices ya mismo todo lo que sabes sobre lo que le ha sucedido a Tetsuya... no hace falta que diga lo que pasará ¿verdad? - la sonrisa y brillo en sus orbes heterocromáticos le daban una apariencia aterradora al alfa. Incluso aunque la mayoría de los presentes le sobrepasaran en altura y constitución, siendo mucho más musculosos, podían sentir el miedo recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Ese hombre era la última persona que querían tener tras sus cabezas. Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría ganarse la ira del pelirrojo y eso decía mucho de los culpables de todo aquello.

Se miraron entre ellos y después de suspirar y asentir, el de cabellos verdosos le dio al botón central del mando que portaba en un mano derecha. La pantalla y el proyector se encendieron al mismo tiempo en que las luces se apagaron y el mencionado vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_La imagen mostraba un pasillo oscuro y enladrillado, las paredes pintadas de un tono gris. La cámara se movía lo que daba a entender que alguien la llevaba encima. Pronto se paró en frente de una puerta metálica la cual no tardó en ser abierta._

_Pudo verse a su omega encadenado a la pared, con una cantidad de ropa inaceptable, su rostro sonrojado y claramente acalorado, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados al menos hasta poco después cuando se abrieron lentamente y el brillo en esos orbes que amaba parecía opaco, nublado claramente por su estado físico._

_\- Parece que la lindura ya despertó. - aquella voz hizo al pelirrojo gruñir. Reconocería al portador en cualquier momento. Haizaki. Aquel estúpido alfa estuvo bajo su mando durante unos meses, pero era imprudente e impulsivo, no respetaba las órdenes y claramente perdía el control de sus emociones demasiadas veces, llegando a ser impredecible y excesivamente violento. Lo echó, dejándole claro que no quería volver a verle por su territorio o le haría desaparecer para siempre._

_\- Una pena que el jefe me haya prohibido tocarle... al menos de momento. - por su tono supo que se estaba relamiendo los labios, la cara de su omega se transformó en una leve mueca de disgusto, pero pronto volvió a ser impasible._

_\- Sabes... si tu pelirrojo novio no hubiera molestado tanto a mis jefes, tú no estarías en esta situación, pero... ¿qué se le va hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está y eso no puede cambiarse ¿verdad? - siguió su monólogo al tiempo en que acercaba hacia el de menor estatura quien solo le miraba fijamente sin decir nada._

_\- No acabo de entender qué vio Akashi en ti... cierto que tienes una piel extremadamente suave y debe ser una maravilla tenerte debajo gimiendo como la perra que debes ser... pero es imposible que piense tenerte como su pareja permanente... No eres tan especial, créeme. - comentó burlón, pero pronto chasqueó la lengua molesto al ver que el contrario ni se inmutaba por sus palabras. Le agarró con fuerza el cabello y le forzó a subir la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos. - ¿¡ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO, BASURA?! - gritó enfadado, pero aparte de un leve quejido por la fuerza utilizada en su contra el peliazul no reaccionó. - Hmp. Tal vez ya estás más lejos de lo que imaginamos. Debieron darte una dosis más fuerte de esa droga. Bueno, mejor para mi. Tendré que esperar menos para poder jugar contigo. - dijo divertido, soltando al menor y dejándole caer al suelo sin ningún tipo de miramientos._

_\- A Nash no le gustará saber que ya le has puesto la mano encima Haizaki. Sabes que todavía no es el momento. - se oyó una segunda voz y al girar enfocó a un moreno quien sonreía sádicamente. El pelirrojo golpeó la mesa de su escritorio pues también sabía quien era ese hombre, junto con el nombre que mencionó._

_\- Hanamiya... ¿qué quieres? - cuestionó acercándose a este._

_\- Vine a buscarte. Nash me ordenó asegurarme que no tocabas a nuestro nuevo juguete antes de tiempo. - comentó desinteresadamente._

_\- ¿Y desde cuando sigues sus órdenes? - inquirió riendo fuertemente._

_\- Desde que su plan me parece absolutamente entretenido. Hola Akashi. No te preocupes, le trataremos como si fuera uno de los nuestros. - aseguró mirando a la cámara directamente, toda sinceridad desapareció cuando sus ojos brillaron con malicia y burla._

_La imagen cambió y mostró a un rubio sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio, quien sonreía ampliamente hacia la cámara._

_\- Bueno... como ya habrás visto. Tenemos a tu omega con nosotros. No nos dejaste otra opción ¿sabes? Has estado molestando mucho. Deshaciéndote de mis subordinados como si fueran moscas. Y no puedo tolerarlo más Akashi. Así que vas a ir a la dirección que te daré y haremos un pequeño trato donde nos permitirás acceso absoluto y sin restricciones a tu territorio, donde no te meterás en nuestros asuntos y entonces te devolveremos a tu juguete. Si no llegas antes del tiempo límite o intentas jugárnosla de alguna forma... digamos que no lo volverás a ver en una pieza. Será divertido romperle poco a poco. - y con la imagen de ese desgraciado sonriendo en victoria la pantalla se volvió negra con solo una dirección escrita y la hora._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El silencio en aquel despacho era tenso y el más leve ruido podía ocasionar que una masacre ocurriera. Nadie se atrevía moverse, temiendo lo peor. Asustados por la reacción de su jefe ante el vídeo. Minutos más tarde oyeron una silla rayar el suelo, el chirrido que produjo logró que sus cuerpos se tensaran aún más. El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente, se acercó hacia el perchero de donde cogió su abrigo y les miró a todos con el rostro completamente impasible. Todo en él gritaba calma, pero ya sabéis lo que se dice. Después de la calma viene la tormenta. Tragaron saliva y esperaron a sus siguientes órdenes.

\- Nos vamos. - fue lo único que dijo y ellos simplemente obedecieron. No tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe en ese momento, pero no querían saberlo. Esos tres se habían metido con el demonio y estaban a punto de recibir su castigo... uno que ni ellos querían ser conocedores. Mucho menos presenciar lo que se avecinaba.

~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~ /~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~

Veinte minutos. Eso fue todo lo que tardaron en llegar a aquella gigantesca mansión. Otros diez minutos para que les quitaran cualquier tipo de arma y otros diez para llegar al despacho de Nash y que este se dignara a aparecer. Para entonces solo una hora era lo que quedaba para el estimado tiempo límite. El rubio entró tranquilamente junto con esas dos escorias que se hacían llamar socios. Tanto Hanamiya como Haizaki sonrieron malévolamente al verle a él y su grupo.

\- Aquí tienes el contrato Akashi. Puedes pensártelo, pero no te queda mucho tiempo de margen. - comentó burlonamente aquel hombre.

\- Primero quiero saber que Tetsuya está bien. - dijo calmadamente, cosa que hizo a los otros tres fruncir el ceño.

\- Cualquiera diría que estás demasiado tranquilo. - gruñó Haizaki molesto por la actitud de su antiguo jefe.

\- Me ofende que me creas similar a alguien de tu nivel. No compares mis años de experiencia en este negocio con los tuyos. Incluso los tres juntos no podéis superarme. - aseguró sonriendo de lado.

\- Estás muy arrogante Akashi. Teniendo en cuenta la posición en la cual te encuentras yo no actuaría así. - advirtió el moreno.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. - ignoró lo tenso del ambiente para proceder a leer el mencionado contrato. Efectivamente, en aquel papel todas las normas y condiciones eran claramente ventajosas para la parte contraria. No solo no ganaría nada con ello, sino que perdería mucho si lo firmaba. - Esto me parece una absoluta basura. ¿De verdad esperáis que firmaré algo como esto? - inquirió riendo divertido.

\- Pensé que te importaría más ese omega. - dijo desinteresado el rubio.

\- ¿Tanto como para firmar algo como esto? No me hagas reír. Puedo encontrar a otro omega con solo chasquear los dedos. - afirmó tirando el papel sobre la mesa. Sin inmutarse se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de irse.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó el rubio quien le miró con curiosidad. - Sabía que no firmarías desde un comienzo. No eres de los que se dejan llevar por el placer carnal. Por eso preparé otro contrato si se daba el caso que mi suposición era correcta. - habló desde se lugar, reposando su espalda contra el respaldo en clara pose repleta de relajación.

\- ¿Suposición? - cuestionó curioso el pelirrojo.

\- Que ese omega no era más que un capricho. - respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en llevártelo entonces? - inquirió de nuevo.

\- Solo era para hacerte venir. No era divertido si simplemente concertaba un cita contigo. - fue su respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa divertida. Al ver el rostro del contrario quien solo tenía una ceja alzada, instándole a continuar, su sonrisa se amplió. - Te invito a cenar. Podemos hablar de negocios mientras tanto. Tardarán un rato en preparar el comedor para tantas personas, por lo que les pediré a mis subordinados que os lleven a una de las habitaciones de invitados mientras tanto. - dijo y le hizo una seña a los guardias de la puerta para que les indicara el camino. Una vez fuera, el rubio se rió a carcajada limpia.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¡Esto no ha servido para nada! - gritó enardecido el de rastas.

\- ¿Eres idiota? Todo ha ido de acuerdo al plan de Nash. - habló Hanamiya sonriendo malévolamente.

\- Akashi actuó muy bien, pero vino hasta aquí, lo que deja bien claro que el omega sí que le importa. Lo de la cena es para ganar tiempo hasta que todo esté listo. Durante la cena pienso dejarle ver como todos nuestros alfas disfrutan de la compañía de ese omega mientras que Akashi solo podrá verlo sentado y sin poder hacer nada. Les quitamos las armas, todas las habitaciones tienen cámaras y tenemos personal vigilando por todas partes. ¡Va ser un espectáculo inolvidable! - exclamó riendo a carcajada limpia.

Por otra parte el grupo del pelirrojo se encontraba en una de las habitaciones.

\- ¿¡Qué coño ha sido eso Akashi?! ¡¿Piensas dejar a Tetsu tirado?! - gritó furibundo el de cabello azul. Se calló al ver la mirada claramente furiosa de su jefe.

\- ¿Por quién me has tomado Daiki? El imbécil tienes todas las cartas a su favor. Eso de la cena... no es algo improvisado. Desde un comienzo ese trato no era su verdadero objetivo. - gruñó entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? - inquirió un alfa de más de dos metros con el cabello de un tono liláceo.

\- Tiempo... desde un comienzo están esperando a que Kuroko reaccione a las drogas. Lo que significa que durante esta cena planean hacer sufrir a Akashi todo lo posible. - respondió el peliverde frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que le hagan eso a Kurokocchi! - exclamó el único omega de la sala, claramente asqueado de solo imaginar lo que le harían a uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- No es tan fácil, Ryota. Estamos en clara desventaja. No sabemos dónde está Tetsuya, no tenemos armas, hay cámaras y personas vigilándonos todo el tiempo... en menos de una hora se acabó todo. - habló de nuevo el pelirrojo quien no dejaba de pensar en una forma de conseguir llegar hasta su omega y poder sacarlo de allí sano y salvo. Solo que no encontraba una. Tenía a Satsuki investigando, buscando todo lo que pudiera de aquella mansión, pero no sabía cuanto tardaría. La seguridad parecía de primera y Nash no era un delincuente de poca monta. Todo había sido minuciosamente planeado y él no tenía el tiempo suficiente.

La tensión era evidente. Todos sentían la presión, sabían que solo tendrían una oportunidad de hacer algo.

\- No podemos quedarnos quietos a esperar que Momoi nos llame. - rompió el silencio Shintaro.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? - medio gruñó Daiki.

\- Emm... ¿y si revisamos primero si las cámaras tienen audio? - sugirió el segundo pelirrojo de la habitación.

\- Kagami... ese modelo no incluye el audio y ya miré por toda la habitación buscando micrófonos. - dijo Shintaro mirando exasperado al contrario.

\- Solo era para confirmar... - murmuró este apartando la mirada.

\- Nash es demasiado precavido. Una cosa es tener un vídeo, pero tener audio puede resultar fatal. Nadie quiere dejar pruebas de sus negocios. - comentó Akashi mirando al más alto sospechosamente.

\- Bueno... con las cámaras no puedo hacer gran cosa, pero... Momoi escondió tres pistolas en mi cuerpo. - confesó rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron todos, a excepción Akashi quien le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

\- ¿Nadie ha notado que parezco más gordo? - comentó entre dolido y divertido. - Da igual. El caso es que me colocó una especie de faja que simula mi piel y metió las armas dentro de unos compartimentos. No reaccionaron a los detectores de metal porque están hechos de otro material. No sé, ahí empezó a hablar sin parar y desconecté. - explicó rápidamente. No quería que el otro pelirrojo le asesinara por no decir nada en todo ese rato. Suficiente tenía con lo mucho que estaba manchando el traje de su sudor por culpa de esa estúpida cosa, no quería dejar rastro de sangre también.

\- Hmp. Satsuki siempre ha sido un genio. - murmuró Aomine.

\- Ya tenemos algo. El problema es que hasta no lidiar con las cámaras no podremos hacer gran cosa. - se metió en la conversación Shintaro. El silencio volvió hasta que oyeron algo caer al suelo. Al mirar hacia allí vieron la rejilla del conducto de ventilación en el suelo y a Murasakibara en frente del agujero, mirando algo. Iban a exigirle una explicación cuando oyeron un ruido procedente de dentro del conducto. Inmediatamente se tensaron, creyendo que habían cometido un grave error.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Kuro-chin? - la pregunta del de cabello lila les desconcertó.

\- Atsushi... ayúdame a salir. - la voz era suave, casi inaudible, y entrecortada. Pronto vieron al más alto sacar a un muy conocido peliazul del conducto.

\- ¡¿Qué coño?! - gritó Aomine no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿Tetsuya? - la voz del pelirrojo sonó inesperadamente débil, pero el mencionado no tardó en posar su vista sobre su persona.

\- Sei... - susurró el menor alzando los brazos hacia el alfa quien no tardó en correr hacia él y envolverle con sus brazos.

~/~AK~/~AK~/~ /~ _**1h 30' antes **_~/~/~AK~/~AK~/~

La puerta se cerró y el peliazul soltó el aire que tenía acumulado. Respiró repetidas veces para calmar su acelerado corazón. Aquel hombre le dio escalofríos, pero sabía que lo mejor era no darle el gusto de verle enfadado. Fue bueno que pensara que las drogas ya le habían hecho efecto, pero por otra parte escuchar lo que planeaban... Sentía nauseas de solo imaginarlo.

¡No quería que le tocaran! Solo había un alfa que tenía permitido tocarle y ese era el pelirrojo. Solo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se vieron por primera vez y en ese tiempo había podido conocer mejor al alfa, pasar tiempo con él, comprenderle mejor. Estaba completamente enamorado de aquel hombre y antes muerto a dejar que un grupo de mafiosos le usara como si fuera un juguete. ¡Ni siquiera se había acostado con Sei una vez! Nunca le daría su virginidad a alguno de aquellos desagradables hombres, ni por voluntad propia ni a la fuerza.

¡Tenía que salir de ahí! ¡Como fuera! El único problema, o bueno el principal, eran aquellas cadenas que le mantenían sin poder moverse. Frustrado volvió a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo, lo que fuera que le permitiera deshacerse de las esposas, pero nada. Seguía todo igual a la primera vez que examinó el cuarto.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Las cosas no podían acabar de esa forma... no quería que fuese así. Miró a la puerta cuando oyó ruido al otro lado. ¿Habían vuelto? No tenía sentido... dijeron que todavía no era el momento. Bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abrió. Disimuladamente miró a quién había venido y eran dos alfas distintos.

\- Te vas a meter en un lío como los jefes se enteren. - susurró uno de ellos.

\- Relájate. Solo me divertiré un rato y me iré pronto. Nadie se dará cuenta. - aseguró el segundo hombre.

\- Haz lo que quieras. Yo no pienso quedarme a mirar. Te quedas solo. - declaró el primero para luego alejarse por el pasillo. El hombre restante solo se encogió de hombros ante el actuar de su compañero y entonces cerró la puerta a su espalda.

\- Muy bien lindura... vamos a pasarlo bien tu y yo. - gruñó el alfa y el peliazul se tensó. Pensó en una forma de escapar, de evitar todo aquello, pero no veía cómo podría lograrlo. El contrario no se percató del estado del omega, creyendo que este se encontraba desmayado por su estado inmóvil, se acercó y acuclillo delante suyo. Kuroko sintió la mano ajena sobre su cabello y cerró los ojos a tiempo de que el contrario le levantara la cabeza.

\- Realmente pareces una muñeca. Tienes una piel de porcelana que dan ganas de acariciar. Que no te moleste si lo hago. - comentó divertido y fue en ese momento que el peliazul estalló.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NI HABLAR! Su omega gritó furioso.

-¡No me toques! - el volumen sorprendió al alfa quien cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado. Pronto reaccionó e intentó saltar encima del omega, enfadado por el rechazo, pero gimió adolorido cuando sintió su cuello ser oprimido por las cadenas que ataban al peliazul. Este había logrado enrollar la pesada cadena alrededor del cuello ajeno y apretó sin importarle que el contrario pataleara, gruñera o luchara para quitársela y poder respirar de nuevo. No sabía cuanto estuvo aplicando fuerza, pero el más alto por fin dejó de pelear, su rostro perdió todo color, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, permaneciendo inmóvil. Lentamente Kuroko soltó la cadena y revisó el pulso ajeno. Nada. Ya no respiraba.

En cualquier otra situación se habría sentido mal. No podría creer que él sería capaz de matar a alguien, pero... en ese momento solo pensaba en salir de ahí. Su omega parecía encantado con haber podido protegerse. Además de que la imagen de su pelirrojo alfa sonriendo con orgullo le hizo sonrojar. Bueno... su pareja no era un santo, por lo que supuso que dadas las circunstancias no podía sentirse culpable. Y si era totalmente sincero, ese alfa se lo había ganado. ¡Lo omegas también pueden volverse violentos si se sienten acorralados!

Después de procesar la situación decidió mirar si ese hombre llevaba algo consigo que pudiera ayudarle con las esposas. No tardó mucho en encontrar su pistola. En ese momento daba gracias a lo sobreprotector de su alfa quien le enseñó a utilizar una si se daba el caso. Agarró la pistola, comprobó cuantas balas tenía, cargador completo más una en la recámara, perfecto. Luego la dirigió hacia su muñeca y disparó, destrozando la cadena. Hizo lo mismo con su otra muñeca y por fin tenía libertad para moverse. Le costó un poco levantarse, su cuerpo seguía afectado por las drogas y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para escapar antes de que su celo llegara por completo.

Miró hacia la puerta, pero pronto negó con la cabeza. No podía salir por ahí y caminar por los pasillos como si nada. De seguro que habían cámaras por todos lados, los mafiosos no son tan idiotas, e incluso si milagrosamente lograba esquivarlas su olor era imposible de enmascarar.

Vio el conducto de la ventilación. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que él pudiera deslizarse por él, y por una vez en su vida agradeció su baja estatura y complexión delgada. Aunque primero le quitó los pantalones al alfa que yacía en el suelo, no iba a arrastrarse por el conducto con las piernas desnudas. Encontró unas llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió pues con ellas podría desatornillar la rendija. Tardó un rato, pero por fin tenía el camino libre. Sin embargo, antes de irse movió el cuerpo de aquel hombre hasta la puerta y lo dejó allí, bloqueándola e impidiendo que pudieran entrar fácilmente.

Contento con su trabajo se adentró al pequeño túnel y comenzó a buscar una salida. Su celo no se lo puso fácil y cada tanto tenía que parar pues el calor era cada vez más insoportable. Si no fuese por que sabía lo que pasaría si le atrapaban, se hubiera dado por vencido. Llevaba como una hora dando vueltas, pasando habitaciones repletas de personas, no acercándose demasiado para evitar que notaran su olor. Continuó hasta que encontró una sala que parecía ser la que controlaba la vigilancia. Sonrió contento, pero antes de decidir salir miró si había alguien. Dio gracias a sus instintos pues en ese instante dos hombres entraron, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre las dos sillas frente a los monitores.

\- ¿Qué crees que planea el jefe con El Emperador? - cuestionó uno al otro. Él prestó atención, pues reconocía ese nombre. Así llamaban a su alfa.

\- Hmp. Por lo que sé, planea hacerle sufrir utilizando a ese omega. No me dijeron los detalles, pero sé que podremos utilizar al omega cuanto queramos y el pelirrojo no podrá hacer nada más que mirar. - el comentario llamó la atención del peliazul. ¿Su alfa estaba allí? Sin darse cuenta su olor se endulzó ante la idea de que su pelirrojo estuviera allí y uno de los hombres lo notó.

\- ¿Has olido algo? - inquirió el primer hombre quien recibió una negación de su compañero como respuesta. - Juraría que vino del conducto de ventilación... - murmuró más para si que el contrario.

\- Mira si quieres, pero yo diría que solo estás excitado por lo que se avecina. - dijo burlón cosa que el otro ignoró, levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el peliazul. Este tragó saliva y pensó en sus posibilidades, pero no eran muchas. Decidido agarró con fuerza la pistola y cuando la rendija fue retirada, disparó. Un solo disparo, directo en la frente, y el alfa se desplomó al suelo. Su compañero saltó sorprendido, pero para cuando se giró y vio lo ocurrido, no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su arma. Otro disparo y él también cayó. El omega esperó unos segundos, asegurándose que nadie venia y entonces salió, dejándose caer al suelo, pues la altura no le permitía tocar el suelo con los pies. Cansado se permitió un par de minutos para recuperar fuerzas. Aprovechó para mirar mejor la sala. A su izquierda había una sola puerta y un par de armarios que podía utilizar para bloquearla, al igual que los cuerpos de ambos hombres. Giró la mirada hacia la derecha donde se encontraba casi una veintena de pantallas, mostrando todos los rincones del edificio. Su rostro se iluminó cuando en una de ellas vio a su alfa, junto a sus amigos. Solo tenía que llegar a ellos y todo estaría bien. Sei sabría qué hacer para salir de allí.

Más motivado que antes y con un único pensamiento en mente, el de ir con su alfa, se levantó y con las piernas temblorosas se acercó a la puerta y procedió a bloquearla. Luego dirigió su atención al enorme panel con diversos botones y aunque tardó un rato logró averiguar para qué servían. Comprendió que el portátil sobre la mesa controlaba todo el sistema de cámaras y lo cogió. Lo necesitaría para saber dónde se encontraba su alfa y los demás en esa enorme mansión. Luego volvió su atención al par de hombres y cogió sus pistolas, guardándolas junto con la que ya portaba en una pequeña bolsa que encontró. De los armarios sacó varias cajas de balas y soltó un gemido contento por ello, además que encontró otras dos pistolas que también guardó en aquella mochilita. Sei se alegraría de lo listo que era su omega y estaba deseando ver su sonrisa cuando se lo contara.

Con todo listo volvió a entrar al conducto, algo más cansado que antes, pero también emocionado. Ya quedaba menos. Pronto vería a su alfa y podrían irse a casa donde estaría a salvo de estúpidos alfas pervertidos que intentaban abusar de él, donde estaría rodeado por el aroma de personas que quería y que sabía cuidarían de él, donde su alfa podría mimarle durante días sin preocuparse por nada.

Mirando la pantalla del portátil se deslizó lentamente, girando a derecha e izquierda cuando fuese necesario y por fin oyó la voz de su alfa. Aunque parecía molesto... no quería verle molesto. Se había esforzado mucho en ir con él... ¡su alfa no podía estar enfadado! Bufó y soltó un quejido quedo cuando intentó quitar la rejilla que le separaba de su pelirrojo, pero esta no cedió. ¡Él solo quería esta con su alfa! ¡¿Era tanto pedir?! En medio de su berrinche no notó como alguien se acercaba y gimió sorprendido cuando ojos amatista chocaron con sus aguamarinas.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Kuro-chin? - apenas y procesó la pregunta, pero supo que logró decir algo porque pronto se vio fuera del conducto y rodeado por los aromas de sus amigos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su alfa y se sintió feliz cuando los fuertes brazos de este le sujetaron con fuerza. ¡Por fin! ¡Ya estaba con su alfa! ¡Ya podían irse a casa! Su omega ronroneó complacido y enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario, colgándose de él como un koala, y aspiró el aroma a té verde y jazmín que tanto amaba.

~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~ /~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~AK~/~/~

No entendían nada. La escena les resultaba increíblemente confusa. Se supone que habían ido a rescatar al peliazul y mientras discutían las pocas opciones que tenían, este aparece saliendo del conducto y ronroneando feliz ahora que estaba en los brazos de su jefe.

\- Tetsuya... ¿cómo has...? - el pelirrojo no sabía ni cómo formular la pregunta, demasiado estupefacto por el giro que había dado la situación.

\- Alfa... ¿podemos irnos ya a casa? - fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo un profundo gruñido escapó de su garganta. Su alfa estaba encantado por ser llamado, aunque él se sentía algo confuso pues su omega nunca se había dirigido de esa forma a su persona. Le miró a los ojos y comprendió lo muy perdido que el peliazul se encontraba. Su omega estaba prácticamente al borde de salir por completo.

\- En cuanto respondas unas preguntas ¿vale? - dijo y se aseguró de implementar algo de su voz de alfa en la frase. Su omega le prestó atención enseguida ante ello y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo lindo que se veía. - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? - inquirió lo más directo que pudo. Tenía que hacer que las respuestas fueran fáciles y cortas pues no veía al más bajo con la capacidad suficiente como para dar una respuesta muy elaborada. Como supuso este ladeo la cabeza no pareciendo comprender y procedió a señalar el conducto por el cual había salido momentos antes.

\- Tetsuya... ya se que por ahí. Me refiero a cómo supiste dónde estábamos. - re-formuló su pregunta, pero el peliazul frunció el ceño y volvió a señalar al mismo lugar. Él suspiró creyendo que el menor estaba demasiado ido como para poder darle información, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Atsushi habló.

\- Aka-chin... creo que Kuro-chin está señalando lo que hay dentro del conducto. - señaló el más alto del grupo, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Tetsuya... ¿trajiste algo? - inquirió al joven en sus brazos quien solo sonrió y asintió.

Los demás se acercaron curiosos por ver qué era. Murasakibara sacó el portátil y una bolsa que parecía contener varias objetos. Abrió y sacó el contenido y todos gimieron sorprendidos al ver las cinco pistolas y los diez paquetes de balas.

El omega rió divertido ante las caras de su familia. ¡Solo trajo lo que sabía que necesitarían! Miró a su alfa quien le miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso que haya visto en su vida y se le iluminó el rostro cuando el mayor le besó la frente con dulzura.

\- Eres increíble... - susurró el alfa haciendo reír al menor otra vez.

\- Alfa tonto... ¡todavía hay más! - exclamó entre medio de sus risitas. Su alfa estaba feliz y eso le hacía feliz a él.

Todos sonrieron al ver al lindo omega, pero pronto volvieron su atención al portátil que era el único objeto que quedaba. Shintaro lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

\- Kuroko... ¿de dónde sacaste esto? - cuestionó en voz baja mirando al peliazul con sorpresa. Este solo le miró y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué es Shintaro? - preguntó el pelirrojo al peliverde.

\- Este portátil parece controlar todo el sistema de vigilancia de la mansión... - susurró impresionado el de gafas.

\- Eres increíble Kurokocchi... - gimió el rubio quien miraba al otro omega con estrellas en los ojos. Los demás solo asintieron increíblemente asombrados. El pelirrojo por su parte apretó más su cuerpo al del contrario, ronroneando complacido por lo maravilloso que era su omega y este, al oler a su alfa tan enamorado, se sintió saltar de la felicidad. ¡Lo había hecho bien! En ese momento todo su cuerpo se relajó. Tener a su alfa contento le hizo sentir seguro y amado. No pudo evitar bostezar, cansado por todo el trabajo y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

\- **Duerme Tetsuya**... cuando despiertes estaremos en casa. - prometió el de ojos heterocromáticos. El omega asintió y obedeció la orden de su alfa, dejándose llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando se aseguró que el omega dormía profundamente se acercó a la cama y le depositó sobre ella, sentándose a su lado.

\- Parecía muy ido. - comentó Kagami.

\- Si... me sorprende que haya podido llegar hasta aquí. - habló Aomine mirando al peliazul.

\- A mi me sorprende que haya matado a tres persona para hacerlo. - dijo Midorima quien seguía mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió Akashi, mirando a su mano derecha sorprendido.

\- Se ve en las cámaras. En la celda donde estaba hay un hombre muerto, por las marcas en el cuello diría que Kuroko usó las cadenas para estrangularle. - todos dirigieron su vista hacia las esposas que todavía llevaba, claramente la cadena había sido rota por la fuerza.

\- De ahí tuvo que coger una pistola, solo hay una que ha sido disparada y le faltan cinco balas. - añadió Kagami quien había revisado todas las armas.

\- Si. Y después tuvo que entrar al conducto de ventilación y de alguna forma llegó a la sala de vigilancia. Por eso no hay nadie aquí. Las cámaras siguen activas por que si las apagaba no podría saber dónde estábamos, por eso supongo que pensó que bloquear la puerta era lo más sensato. Por la imagen utilizó dos armarios más los cuerpos de dos hombres, probablemente los que se encontraban en ella en su momento. - explicó y alzó la vista para mirar de nuevo al ahora durmiente omega.

Risas se empezaron a oír. Nadie supo quién fue el primero, pero pronto todos empezaron a reírse sin intentar contenerse.

\- Da igual lo mucho que planearan esto... dudo mucho que pensaran que esto llegaría a pasar... - habló Kise cuando logró controlar su risa.

\- Es increíble... nunca dejas de sorprenderme Tetsuya... el mejor omega que podría tener... - murmuró Akashi mirando a su peliazul no creyendo que alguien como él realmente fuese real. No podía haber tenido tanta suerte en la vida. Sin embargo atesoraría a semejante tesoro por el resto de su vida.

\- Bueno... ¿qué hacemos ahora jefe? - inquirió Aomine sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Parece que se han barajado nuevas cartas y no creo que tengamos las de perder. - habló ahora Kagami quien por el brillo de sus ojos estaba deseoso de ver sangre correr.

Treinta minutos. Ese era el tiempo que quedaba para que la cena con Nash y los otros dos se llevara a cabo. Suficiente. Más que suficiente para empezar la cacería. Akashi y sus hombres se asegurarían que nadie saliera vivo de allí, nadie que no fuera de los suyos.

Después de todo no podían desperdiciar los esfuerzos del peliazul. Además... se merecía volver a casa cuanto antes. El omega iba a ser mimado por todos cuando terminaran el trabajo. Sobretodo el pelirrojo quien ansiaba transmitirle al de ojos aguamarina lo mucho que le amaba.

FIN

* * *

_**Y esto es todo... me hubiese gustado hacer un lemon Akakuro, pero desde el principio que no me interesaba mucho la idea, quise centrarme en Tetsu siguiendo sus instintos para llegar junto a su alfa.**_

_**Bueno, este sí que es el final definitivo y puedo decir que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo n.n**_

_**Dejádme saber vuestra opinión ¿si? (;**_

_**Nos leemos (=^w^=)**_


End file.
